Memories of Love
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: Nellie Lovett was always found of Benjamin Barker and when he came back to her as Sweeney Todd she found she loved him still but his return brought forth memories of her past she thought long forgotten and consumed by dust.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! So you don't get restless waiting for my next chapter of Scars of Our Hearts here is a cute little one shot for our favorite demon barber and the demon baker of Fleet Street to hold you over! I hope you love it I know I had fun writing it so please sit have a pie and a drop of ale and enjoy!

A Little Love.

'He's pacing again..' Eleanor thought to herself as she looked up at the worn ceiling of her pie shop her rolling pin coming to a stop in rolling out pastry to make pie crusts for the next day's dinner rush. She shifted her eyes to the window as the rain splashed against the grimy glass, it had been nearly two months since the man now pacing in the shop above her own had walked into her life, nearly two months since Benjamin Barker returned to Fleet Street as Sweeney Todd. Her mind lingered on the name Benjamin Barker, as it rang in her head she let her mind drift to memories from ages ago, back before Benjamin had been sent away, back before he and Lucy had welcomed their daughter Joanna into the world in the room above with her help, back before the pair had showed up on her door step looking for a room to stay in, back before Benjamin had even married Lucy in the first place, back to their days as children.

XxXx

Eleanor Gabrielle Walker stood behind a large oak tree in Hyde Park her chocolate brown eyes watching the boy wandering around as if looking for something. Though young, 7 or 8 years old, the boy was very handsome, his deep brown almost black eyes could charm the most stubborn person, his dark brown hair had a slight curl to it but it was combed neatly all the same, his skin was a soft flushed ivory like the rest of the children. It wasn't his looks alone that made him so lovable he was a true gentleman for someone so young, he held the doors for the women and girls in town, he bowed when meeting someone new, he spoke perfectly and he was kind to everyone no mater who they were.

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts Nellie watched the boy as he paused in walking and looked around his eyes falling on her hiding place making her gasp and duck behind the tree so he couldn't see her. She bit her lip as the sound of his footsteps came closer to her spot and after a minute his head poked around to look at her with a smile on his lips that was slowly replaced by confusion, the girl that he was standing face to face with wasn't who he had been looking for. She was an odd sight wearing a deep purple dress that was dirty and it's hem was tattered, her arms and cheeks had dirt and scratches on the pale and milky skin dried blood marks showing she'd wiped at them, her hair was a wild mane of auburn curls that he had never seen in his life, her eyes were the color of milk chocolate as they looked into his.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else."

His voice was kind and gentle as he smiled softly at her.

"'S okay, I was just 'iden from me brother, we's playin' a game."

Benjamin tried not to laugh at her heavy cockney accent as he nodded looking her over again before holding out his hand to her.

"I'm Benjamin, Benjamin Barker it's nice to meet you miss."

Nellie felt her heart race in her chest and heat build in her cheeks, most of the boys wouldn't speak to her because none of them liked how she always showed them up and the girls never talked to her because she ran around and got dirty like the boys. She opened her mouth to introduce herself but someone shouting behind Benjamin drew his attention.

"Oi Benjamin come on! Get away from 'er she ain't nothin' but trouble!"

Benjamin, looked over his shoulder at one of his friends before looking back to Nellie giving her a sorry smile before he turned and walked away his friend meeting him half way.

"Who is she?"

The other boy looked back at Nellie who was leering at him from around the tree.

"Nellie Walker, daughter of the baker down the road, lil' trouble maker she is..."

He trailed off his eyes fallowing a little girl that walked in front of them, her hair fell down her back in golden yellow waves standing out in contrast to her white dress, her skin was light but her cheeks were rosy and her blue eyes were the color of the sky above as she looked at the pair, her petal pink lips smiled reviling pearly white teeth as she waved before running after a dark haired women who took her by the hand. The boy at Benjamin's side whistled hitting his shoulder.

"Now that's a girl ya want ta talk to, Lucy Archer, 'er dads a banker makes lots o' money."

Benjamin watched as Lucy and the women sat on a bench near the fountain and he couldn't help but make a face looking her over, there were to many girls around with yellow hair and blue eyes like hers, like his own mother, it wasn't uncommon to see a girl with some shade of yellow hair and a range of eye color from sky blue to forest green. 'None of them have hair like hers, like that Nellie's.' Benjamin thought to himself as he watched Lucy swing her legs on the bench her eyes focused on him.

"She seems ta like ya, she won't quit lookin' at ya!"

Ben looked at the boy beside him then back to Lucy before he continued walking.

"Come on, we have to find the others before they get to the safe base."

His friend looked at him bewildered for a moment before shaking his head and fallowed. Nellie sighed turning her back to the scene so she was leaning on the tree trunk before she slid to the ground a hand over her still pounding heart, she'd known who he was since his family moved to London weeks before and his mother had stopped by the family bakery with him only Nellie had been rolling pasty in the back and didn't see him. She closed her eyes remembering his smile as his voice echoed in her ears making her smile before opening her eyes hearing her father call her from near by. She glanced over her shoulder at the now ant like figures of Benjamin and his friend across the park before she went to her father's side and walked back to the bakery with him.

XxXx

Nellie snapped from her thoughts by the sound of the little bell over the door of her shop jingle cheerily making her blink realizing she'd rolled the pastry far to thin to use as crust, her mind didn't linger on the ruined pastry long as foot steps made her look up and gasp silently as her eyes met Sweeney's dark black orbs.

"Oh Mr. T ya gave me a fright!"

She placed her hand over her heart trying to slow it as it hammered against her rib cage. She turned her attention back to balling up the pastry in an attempt to salvage it.

"Somthin' I can 'elp ya with love?"

She glanced up at him and bit her lip seeing he was staring at her.

"Mr. T what's wro-"

She was cut off suddenly when he roughly pushed her back against the counter his eyes locked with her's but he said nothing, her heart hammered harder in her chest and she worried that if he couldn't feel it that he could hear it as his face leaned closer to her's but kelt a distance between them.

"What has you so distracted that you forgot to bring up my dinner Nellie?"

She shuddered as his lips brushed her ear as he used her first name making her eyelids droop and her breath hitch in her throat yet her words seemed to spill over her lips without her help.

"I was just thinkin' I'm sorry love I-I'll go and get it now."

She expected him to release her but his hands held her tight by her waist making a blush creep into her cheeks as true curiosity flashed in his eyes for a brief second before fading.

"Thinking about what?"

Though his tone was cold there was the slightest bit of gentility in it as he watched her face, his eyes trailing over her features pausing on her lips.

"Just old things from back when I was a girl, ol' memories of a lad I used to fancy."

A smirk crossed his features making her swallow thickly but relax as his lips brushed against her ear again before moving to her jaw until their foreheads were together.

"Benjamin Barker right? The day I first met you hiding behind a tree in the park, you were all dirty and lied saying you were playing a game with a none existent brother when in truth you had been cornered by a group of older boys who pushed you around then when you got away you hid and ended up watching me as I looked for the other boys."

Nellie blinked at him surprised he remembered so clearly that day when he couldn't even remember his Lucy's face, but she nodded mutely making him smirk again and lean in closing the gap between their lips and roughly placing his to her own. She was frozen in shock for a moment but soon began to kiss back, the moment she did however he pulled away his expression cold as ice once more as he turned his back on her and walked from the shop. She stared after him her finger tips gently brushing over her lips as her mind reeled.

She bit her lip before untying her apron and laying it on the counter before going to her room letting her mind wonder back to her memories as she changed into her night gown and curled up in her blanket letting the sound of pacing lull her to sleep.

XxXx

5 years hadn't changed Benjamin Barker's handsome features at all as he grew up if anything they had made him even more handsome to Nellie who sat under the large oak tree in the park watching him as he walked along the path in the clear afternoon sun. Over the past five years Nellie had watched from afar but she had the feeling Ben always knew she was doing so because once in a while he'd come and talk to her but as he neared the age of 15 he had begun to look else where and as of late it was at a beautiful young women with sky blue eyes and sunshine yellow hair, a demon in angel's clothing by the name of Lucy Archer in Nellie's mind. She and Lucy had grown up just down the street from each other and the other girl had always made it a priority to make Nellie excluded even during forced play dates in the park by her mother.

Benjamin walked along the parks winding paths talking with Lucy who was by his side her arm looped through his as she listened and responded now and again. Over the past five years he had lost some of his dislike for Lucy Archer but he still found her to be uninteresting at times compared to Nellie Walker whom he often talked to over the time but as he neared 15 his parents pushed him toward Lucy trying to convince him she would make a splendid bride for him. He only realized she'd spoken to him when he glanced at her and found her looking up at him with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry miss Archer I was lost in my thoughts."

Lucy nodded once looking ahead of them before she caught him glancing at the large oak tree as they passed it his eyes lingering on the young women sitting there acting like she was reading the book in her hands but her brown eyes peeled over the top as they drew closer then passed.

"What do you think of Eleanor Walker?"

Benjamin looked down at her raising an eyebrow at the out of the blue question but he thought about his answer carefully, what was he supposed to tell her? That secretly he found her fascinating and beautiful now that she had grown into a lovely young woman despite her wild mane of auburn curls, that her chocolate brown eyes seemed to see right through him to his very being with just one look, that he had wanted to kiss her rosy painted lips since he first met her? He'd be slapped and left standing there alone in the middle of the park so he did the only thing he could do, he lied.

"That girl from the bakery, she's a common street urchin nothing more, what could I see in someone like her when I have you in my life?"

Seeming satisfied with the lie that was eating painfully at his stomach Lucy smiled leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked. Ben dared to glance back at the oak tree seeing Nellie with her face hidden by a curtain of her wild curls but he could tell she had heard his words.

XxXx

Nellie woke with a start upon feeling not only tears slide down her cheeks to her pillow but also the mattress dip down beside her. Her eyes flew open to the darkness of her bedroom straining to see who was sitting beside her on the bed as a cool hand lightly touched her shoulder and shook it.

"Mrs. Lovett wake up, it's only a nightmare wake up."

Nellie relaxed hearing Sweeney's voice but she felt a blush creep into her cheeks realizing she was clad only in her thin night gown under the covers and he was siting on the edge of the bed beside her his hand gently rubbing her arm trying to coax her awake.

"Mr. T?"

She sat up whincing when their foreheads collided as she did so. She held the spot on her head that was now throbbing but she shuddered feeling his hands gently move here before his lips brushed the soar spot making her give a small sigh of contentment as his thumb gently wiped a tear from her cheek.

"What are you crying for?"

Nellie looked up at him her eyes adjusting to the dark in the room so she could see his face now filled with concern.

"You were yelling in your sleep cursing someone's life by the sound of it."

Nellie blushed looking down to her hands in her lap, what was she supposed to tell him, that she was dreaming about the day he had told Lucy that he thought of Nellie Walker as a common street urchin that he wanted nothing to do with and that she had gone home and cursed Lucy's very being? She'd be dead before she could blink if she said that but she'd be dead if she lied and he found out, tears slid down her cheeks again.

"Did ya really think of me that way, all those years ago when ya told your Lucy that you thought of me as nothin' more then a street urchin?"

She didn't look up at him feeling him stiffen at the mention of Lucy and the memory instead she closed her eyes and waited for him to leave or lash out at her as he always did but he did neither making her look up at him only to find him looking at the floor with an odd excretion on his face, was it regret? Was Sweeney Todd the demon barber of Fleet Street truly feeling regret?

"I lied to her, it was what she wanted to hear, like everything else, she seen the way I looked at you from the time we were kids and she hated it so I told her what she wanted to hear to keep her from leaving and may parents from disowning me though it didn't matter in the end."

Nellie tentatively reached out her hand and rested it against his arm feeling his tense for a moment before relaxing then in a swift moment pulled her into his lap and he took her spot on the bed. She sat still for a moment before instinctively resting her head against his chest letting her suddenly heavy eye lids close and her mind drift.

XxXx

Nellie Walker was now 19 years old and in a forced marriage with Albert Lovett, a fat lard of a man but he was also a butcher and supplied the meat for the meat pies she made in their shop. Today however she stood hidden in the very back pew of the church wearing a navy dress as she watched the young couple at the front join hands and say their vows to each other before they kissed. Nellie felt rage bubble in her blood as she watched sweet naïve Benjamin kiss Lucy the angelic demon that was playing him like a card in her hand only he had no clue. She stood and left the church but rather than return to her shop where she'd find Albert passed out drunk in the parlor she went to the park claiming her normal spot under the large oak tree pulling her knees to her chest her mind trying to focus on anything but the image of Ben kissing the she devil Lucy.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't realize the clouds filling the sky until the chilled wind blew her hair into her face making her look up. She sighed and got to her feet walking back to her shop on Fleet Street where she paused looking up at the new front of the shop then the room she and Albert had been trying to rent for weeks now. She shook her head and entered the shop looking around unsurprised to find Albert passed out in one of the chairs in the parlor as she passed through the room to their bedroom softly closing its door behind her.

She changed into her night gown and climbed under the blankets curling in on herself as the sky outside lit up with a flash of lightning before the rain poured down hard against the window. At some point in listening to the storm she drifted to sleep but was woken suddenly by the bed groaning under added weight making her open her eyes and look beside her to see Albert heaving himself into the bed. She sighed and moved as far as the bed would allow before falling back asleep. When she woke the next morning it was by a loud knocking on the door of the shop making her groan and slip out from under the warm covers and pull on her dressing gown as she left the room to walk into the shop rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Oi we're closed on Sunday's! Even if it weren't Sunday we ain't open this bleedin' early!"

She called grouchily after having been woken from a dream where Ben had fallen in love with her, she entered the shop and froze seeing the familiar forms of Benjamin and Lucy standing outside talking quietly.

"Just a minute!"

She called out to them before rushing back to the bedroom changing into a dress and putting her hair up before going back to the shop unlocking the door opening it.

"Good mornin' dears, 'ere about the room above I assume?"

Lucy looked at her and her blue eyes nearly popped out of her skull while Ben looked at her his eyes wide with surprise but a small smile on his lips.

"Nellie, Nellie Walker?"

Nellie tore her eyes away from Lucy to look at Ben with a small smile as she opened the door to let them into the shop.

"It's Nellie Lovett now love, been married for 'alf a year now."

She closed the door working to calm her heart before she walked to the counter digging in a drawer for a nomen before producing a key and closing the door.

"Sorry you couldn't meet me 'usband but 'es not 'ere at the moment so I'll show you the room."

She led them out of the shop and up the outside steps rolling her eyes as Lucy complained about how the stairs seemed unsafe. Once they reached the shop she opened the door stepping aside to let them in before stepping in herself looking around with hands on her hips.

"There's a room through that door it's got your parlor, bathroom and a small kitchen, this room is big enough for a shop or anything you want, rent is 2£ a month for the two."

She turned her eyes to Ben who was smiling looking around as if imagining what they could make of the room before he looked at Lucy who was looking out the large window over the street bellow.

"This will be prefect Lucy, I could have my shop in here and when the baby comes we'll have enough money for a real home."

Lucy looked up at him her face pinched as though she were smelling something fowl.

"I don't know Ben, living here isn't really the safest place, why couldn't we just move to the house your parents left you outside of London?"

Ben looked confused then glanced at Nellie's reflection in the window his slightly pained.

"It's only for a short time Lucy, then we can have a house of our own where ever you want I promise."

Lucy sighed and nodded crossing her arms.

"Alright if you say so."

Ben smiled and turned to Nellie handing her the money for the first moths rent his smile making her smile faintly.

"Alright I'll let you dears settle in if you need anythin' I'm just down stairs, 'eres the key."

She handed the key to Ben her hand lingering in his for a second longer then needed making her inwardly smirk at Lucy's leer before she left the shop openly smirking to herself.

XxXx

Nellie opened her eyes slowly against the pale grey light filtering through the curtains, she yawned moving to get up only to stop as she felt strong arms holding her making her turn her head. She felt her eyes widen and a small gasp escape her lips as she seen Sweeney sleeping beside her his arms holding her tight.

She smiled biting her lip as she shifted slowly so she was facing him and carefully kissed his lips holding her breath waiting to see if he'd wake up, thankfully he hardly stirred beyond holding her closer. She smiled watching him sleep as her fingertips traced his jaw making her mind wonder once more to another situation just like this but also so very different.

XxXx

It had been three months after Benjamin and Lucy moved into the room above, Ben had set up his barber shop and was making a small living for himself and his wife and his business worked out for her own since the newly shaven men would come down to the pie shop for a pie. After closing Nellie would be left to clean up the shop while Albert went out drinking with his friends not that she minded it gave her time to herself. She was in the process of scrubbing a table when the bell above the shops door rang making her sigh but continue scrubbing.

"Sorry dear but we're closed for the night, come again tomorrow and there'll be a nice pie for you."

She glanced up from the table as a chuckle came from by the door, she flushed at once straitening up and tucking a few loose curls behind her ears as she seen Ben standing by the door.

"Oh Ben it's only you, what did you need love?"

She picked up the rag from the table and slung it over her shoulder as she walked to the next table gathering plates she'd stacked to be washed, a few to many for her to grab but she attempted it anyway wanting to be through with cleaning as soon as possible, but as she lifted them the unsteady stack began to fall until a second set of hands grabbed half the stack so it didn't fall.

"Careful Mrs. Lovett you could get hurt doing it like that, let me help you."

Nellie looked up at the young barber astonished her mouth hanging open like a carp until she snapped it closed and shook her head.

"Now Ben I couldn' ask you to do that-"

"I want to Nellie."

She felt her heart melt as he used her first name and sighed gesturing for him to fallow her to the kitchen where she she'd the plates into the soapy water splashing some of it to the floor as she began to wash them. As she washed the dishes Ben leaned on the counter and dried them talking with her about everything from the current on slot of rain they'd had lately to childhood memories and dreams.

"What about you Nellie, what kind of life did you want as a child?"

Nellie looked down at the dish she was washing as her hands slowed and her brow furrowed.

"When I was little my mum would send me to me great aunt Nettie's during the summer, oh 'ow I loved it, she lived by the sea she did and after every visit I would dream about livin' by the sea with a 'usband and children."

She snorted returning to scrubbing the plate with such vigor Ben silently worried it would break.

"'stead 'ere I am 19 years old married to a fat lard who goes out drinkin' till wee hours cleanin' this shop all by me self while..."

Her voice trailed off as she held her tongue before she could finish the thought in her mind.

"While what?"

Ben looked at her his brow furrowed with both worry and curiosity.

"Nothin' love, it's late your wife'll be lookin' for you."

She didn't look at him as she turned to leave the room listening to his foot steps fallowing her through the shop but stopping at the door way to the parlor. She looked over her shoulder to see Ben standing in the door way looking at her concerned.

"Lucy is at her sister's for the week, I told you when she left yesterday, are you sure your alright Nellie?"

Nellie took a deep breath and went to the shelf Albert kept the bottle of gin and took it down with two glasses gesturing for Ben to come in while she sat on the bench in front of the piano tucked away in the corner leaving room enough for him to sit. He sat beside her watching as she poured two glasses of gin handing him one as she downed her's in the flick of a wrist flinching as it burned down her throat. Ben gingerly sipped at his flinching at the burning of his throat before he spoke glancing at her.

"It's about Lucy isn't it?"

Nellie looked up at him ready to protest but as their eyes met everything in her mind vanished leaving her to nod slowly before looking away. Ben sighed beside her setting his glass down beside the bottle before lifting the cover over the keys of the piano and hesitating a moment before he began to play glancing at her waiting for her to continue the song on her end. She let a smile tug at the corner of her mouth before her fingers picked up the music where he left it without effort her fingers lightly touching the keys as she closed her eyes sighing.

They played the song through and once it ended she felt his hand gently turn her face to look at him and before she could full process what was happening his lips were on her's, her mind was screaming that this wasn't right but her body was reacting on its own as her lips kissed back and her arms wrapped around his neck when he pulled her close enough she was basically sitting in his lap. Her lungs screamed for air as he broke the kiss moving his lips down her jaw to her neck making her eyes flutter closed and her head tilt to the side while she gave a purr like sound in the back of her throat.

"Mmmm Ben n-not 'ere..."

Her voice spoke without her minds command but her mind was slowly going blank as his lips returned to her's and his arms lifted her while he stood. With a little help from her he found his way to her bedroom where he laid her on the bed and ravaged her lips and neck with kisses once more his fingers working clumsily with the laces of her corset until she smiled against his lips and pushed his hands away and undid them in a moment and pulled the garment from herself dropping it to the floor. Her back arched as Ben's lips kissed along her shoulder and over the tops of her breasts. She helped him rid herself of the rest of her clothes before helping him out of his, her mind once again screaming how wrong it all was until his lips covered her's once more and her mind went blank of anything but him.

She now laid beside him her head on his arm as he slept soundly beside her one arm under her head of now even more messy auburn curls and the other wrapped tightly around her. She smiled gently tracing his jaw with finger tips her fingers memorizing each of his features before she inched close and placed a soft kiss to his lips closing her eyes contently as she snuggled against his bare chest listening to his heartbeat as it lulled her to sleep.

XxXx

Nellie smiled at the memory but jumped shocked when cool lips brushed over her finger tips making her look into the deep onyx pools locked on her. She let her smile stay on her lips as she leaned closer to Sweeney and pressed her lips softly to his, it took a second before he kissed back his arms wrapping protectively around her before she broke the kiss to rest her head on his chest her fingers drawing small patterns on the cool skin while his fingers made small circles on her lower back pausing only when she placed a kiss in the hallow of his neck then sat up.

"It's time to open shop love."

She began to stand but let out a squeal as he pulled her back onto the bed holding her waist as his lips found her shoulder now exposed as her dress shoulder fell down.

"The filth of this place can last one day without one of your meat pies and a clean shave Nellie."

She closed her eyes letting his lips kiss her skin as his hands skillfully undid her night gown before he moved her into laying on the bed a little forcefully but still gentle as his hands roamed over her and his lips found her's again, she tangled her fingers in his hair pressing herself closer to him as her eyes closed and her lungs screamed for air but she didn't want to lose a second of the feeling she felt from the time she had first laid eyes on little Benjamin Barker, a feeling that made her heart swell and her knees weak, love, unconditional, crazy love.


	2. Chapter 2

Remembering Nellie

Sweeney Todd watched from the balcony outside his shop as the filth of London chatted loudly at tables below stuffing their face with pies containing his former customers but his eyes were focused on the form of Mrs. Eleanor Lovett as she weaved her way through the crowds balancing a tray of fresh pies in one hand the other holding a jug of ale, smiling as she greeted each table she stopped at. Sweeney watched her as she moved in a sort of dance like pattern around the tables as his mind began to wonder away from the place he now stood, back before all the years he spent in Australia, back before he and Lucy had welcomed Joanna into the world, back before he had even married Lucy, back to his, no Benjamin Barker's, days as a child.

XxXx

Benjamin had just moved into London with his parents and the 8 year old had already made friends with some of the local boys but as he wandered around the park looking for the boys he had seen chasing a girl, his friends that he was supposed to be really looking for forgotten, he began to wonder why a group of boys that looked much older than him were chasing a girl his age. He looked around catching a glimpse of auburn ducking behind tree. He walked up to the tree peeking around he found the girl with wild auburn hair the boys had been chasing, her purple dress was tattered and she had scratches on her arms that were lightly smeared with blood, her hair was a mess and her eyes were wide pools of melted chocolate as she looked up at him surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else…"

He smiled and made sure he chose his words carefully not wanting her to think he was going to begin picking on her like the other boys had.

"'S okay, I were just 'iding from me brother, we's playin' a game."

He tried not to laugh at her obvious lie or the thick cockney accent that she spoke in and settled for nodding while his eyes swept over her again taking in the beauty she possessed even at a young age, she couldn't have been any older than his own 8 years but she had already begun filling out into a real beauty. He offered her his hand his smile warming as watched her hesitate to take it as though it were a live snake ready to bite.

"I'm Benjamin, Benjamin Barker, it's nice to meet you miss…"

He trailed off hoping she'd catch on that he didn't know her name. A blush covered her slightly rounded cheeks while her eyes held a form of shock and surprise that he had spoken to her, her rosebud lips opened to speak but the voice that reached his ears didn't come from the girl in front of him but rather behind him and from Eric, one of the local boys he'd become friends with.

"Oi Benjamin come on! Get away from 'er she ain't nothin' but trouble!"

He turned away to look at Eric before facing the girl again giving her an apologetic smile before he turned and walked to Eric who met him halfway.

"Who's she?"

Eric looked over his shoulder at the auburn haired girl and as Benjamin followed suit he found her leering at Eric from behind the tree.

"Nellie Walker, daughter of the baker down the road, lil' trouble maker she is…"

He trailed off his eyes following a little blonde girl that walked in front of them, her hair hung down her back like a yellow curtain and contrasted greatly against her white dress, her skin was light but her cheeks had a rosy flush and her eyes were the color of the sky above as she looked at him, her lips pulled back in a smile revealing pearly teeth as she waved before hurrying away to a woman that took her by the hand. Eric whistled slapping him on the shoulder.

"Now that's a girl ya want ta talk to, Lucy Archer, 'er dad's a banker makes lots o' money."

Benjamin watched as Lucy sat beside the woman on a bench near the funtia swinging her legs as she watched him, he couldn't help but make a face looking her over, there were too many girls around with yellow hair and blue eyes like hers, like his own mother, it wasn't uncommon to see a girl with some shade of yellow hair and eyes that ranged in color from sky blue to forest green.

 _'None of them have hair like her's, like that Nellie's.'_

Benjamin thought to himself as he watched Lucy wave as her eyes locked on him.

"She seems to like ya. She won't quit lookin' at ya!"

Benjamin looked at Eric then back to Lucy before he continued walking.

"Come on, we have to find the others before they get to the safe base."

Eric looked at him bewildered for a moment before he shook his head and began to follow looking at Lucy with a smile while Benjamin took a final glance at the large oak tree where Nellie still stood watching them walk away.

XxXx

Sweeney snapped from his thoughts when he heard Nellie call out over the noisy crowd that the last pie had been sold for the night, many of the customers finished their ale, emptied a few coins onto the table and left. Sweeney watched as Nellie wound her way around the tables collecting the coins like a cat wound around the legs of a person before he disappeared back into his shop closing the door behind him hoping to shut out the old feelings that had begun to boil in his stomach for the baker. After some time he looked back out the window to see only Toby cleaning up the last of the tables, a glance at the clock on the vanity told him it was well past 10:00 and Nellie hadn't set foot in the shop since lunch, not that he cared it was just a disturbance in his brooding when she did appear but on occasions she'd bring up something for him to eat that he couldn't refuse. He watched Toby enter the pie shop and he waited until the voices drifting up through the floor faded before he crept down the stairs looking into the little shop to see Nellie rolling out pastry but even he could tell that it was rolled entirely too thin and if she tried to use it then it would fall apart, he looked at her face and seen she had a far off look in her chocolate eyes as they stared at the pastry not seeing it.

He felt his heart give a small flutter at the thought of her eyes, how they had not changed since the time he first looked into them. His eyes trailed over to the milky skin of her neck and exposed cleavage, she had filled out a lot from the 7 year old girl he remembered but her body had taken the change well with curves that reminded him of an hourglass and her chest struggling to break free of the corset he knew she laced tight in her little attempts to attract his eye, little did she know she had always caught his eye just not when she was looking. He violently shook his head to dislodge the thoughts before he opened the door with one hand while the other clutched his "friend" taking slight comfort in the cool metal against his suddenly sweaty palms, his entrance didn't seem to faze her until he stood across the counter from her and she looked up gasping and nearly dropping the pastry she was working into a ball now.

"Oh Mr. T ya gave me a fright!."

Her hand covered her heart as if she were trying to slow it before she turned her attention back to the dough on the counter continuing to work it into a ball with her tiny skilled hands.

"Somthin' I can 'elp ya with love?"

Her voice was a bit rough from trying to control her heart rate as she looked up at him biting her lower lip giving off the look of a nervous young woman who was about to sneak her first kiss making his heart jump and skip a beat, damn her! Why was she suddenly all that crossed his mind!? He stayed quiet and still as he watched her his eyes trailing over her face.

"Mr. T what's wro-"

He didn't give her a chance to finish speaking as pushed her back against the counter looking into her eyes as they stared terrified into his own though he kept silent not trusting his voice just yet. He could feel her heart hammer away against his chest as her's heaved. He leaned close to her his lips at her ear drawing a shudder from her.

"What has you so distracted that you forgot to bring up my dinner Nellie?"

She shuddered again as his breath ghosted over her skin and her eyelids slid half closed while her breath caught in her throat. She was enjoying this?! She was supposed to be scared and intimidated!

"I was just thinkin' I'm sorry love, I-I'll go and get it now."

Her words seemed to flow from her ruby lips without her help, he could see her waiting to be released as her body relaxed the slightest bit until a blush colored her cheeks a charming shade of pale red as his hands held her waist in place. He found himself truly curious as to what she was thinking so hard about so hard that she was deaf and mute, for once, to the world.

"Thinking about what?"

His voice held out for him as she looked at him almost surprised that he was curious about something having to do with her. He let his eyes trail over the features of her face lingering on her ruby lips as she spoke somehow fighting a tiny smile.

"Just old things from back when I was a girl, ol' memories of a boy i used to fancy."

He felt a smirk come into his lips as she revealed she had been thinking of the same time frame, and maybe even day, as he was before he came down the stairs and into her shop. She swallowed almost audibly but relaxed as his lips brushed her ears again then trailed down to her jaw until their foreheads met.

"Benjamin Barker right? The day I first met you hiding behind a tree in the park, you were all dirty and then you lied saying you were playing a game with a nonexistent brother when in truth you had been cornered by a group of older boys who pushed you around then when you got away you hid and ended up watching me as I looked for the other boys."

Her chocolate eyes blinked at him clearly shocked that he'd remember that day so clearly but he couldn't even tell her what Lucy looked like, she nodded mutely drawing a smirk from him yet again. He leaned in and, before he could stop himself by figuring out what he was doing, closed the gap between their lips roughly placing his to her own. She stood frozen in shock for a moment before she began to kiss back but as soon as she did he came to himself and pulled away his face ice cold once more as he turned on his heel and walked out of the shop without so much as a glance back. Once in his shop he slumped into the barber's chair his head in his hands as rage and excitement fought for dominance inside him, he had kissed her, betrayed Lucy…

 _'Who cares about that little blonde nit? She's not the one that's always caught your eye...'_

A small voice in the back of his mind told him but it only angered him further as old feelings, feelings Sweeney Todd was incapable of feeling, bubbled up to the surface after so many years. He stood looking at the photo of Lucy and Joanna on the vanity picking it up and looking into the eyes of his wife waiting for the tug on his heart he should have felt seeing her face but it never came only an image of the baker down stairs and how she would have looked around the time the photo was taken. He growled in anger and threw the picture across the room watching it hit the other wall and drop to the ground with a solid thud before he went to the bay window and looked out over London his eyes focusing on the small roofs of the part of town Nellie had grown up in.

XxXx 

Nellie was the only daughter of a baker, her father worked at the docs fixing ships that came in battered by the sea, they weren't the richest family in town but they weren't poor either just a normal middle class family. Benjamin went to the bakery many times with his mother and each time he'd see Nellie working sometimes she even minded the counter for her mother, he always enjoyed entering the bakery that smelt of fresh bread and sweets even long after his mother stopped bringing him with her and he began to visit on his own. 5 years had passed since their first meeting at the park and the pair could have been inseparable, she had grown into a beautiful young woman, her body was gently curved like an hourglass, her skin was still creamy white and smooth and her hair was the same wild mane that Benjamin loved, the years had been kind to him as well bringing him up as a handsome young gentleman that many of the girls fawned over but he never payed them mind especially when Nellie as around.

In the course of 5 years Nellie had lost her father in an accident at the docs and her mother was doing her best to keep things afloat but was struggling herself with illness so most of the time the 15 year old girl was alone in the bakery doing her best to help her mother. One rainy day the streets of London were barren and the bakery was empty apart from Nellie and Benjamin who were in the kitchen talking while she worked at making loaves of bread, she had been rather blue all afternoon and Ben was trying to cheer her up getting a smile from her when he tried to help her kneed the dough only to have her swat him away for handling it to roughly. He looked sideways at her smirking to himself as he grabbed a handful of flour from the bag on the counter and tossing it on her causing her to sputter and leer at him hands on her hips as he played innocent with his flour coated hand behind his back.

She shook her head grabbing a handful of the closest thing to her, which just happened to be some raspberry jam she'd made the day before, and smeared it all down the side of his face laughing as he jumped back looking at her wide eyed and opened mouth before he smirked shaking his head and grabbed her waist holding her vastly against his chest as he scooped a handful of the jam into his own hand and smeared it all down the front of her not seeing her grab a handful of flour until she threw it on him laughing wildly as she tried to get away. As she tried to get away their feet became tangled in each other and they fell to the floor in a laughing, messy heap. She looked at him from where she lay giggling nearly on top of him before propping herself up on her hands and kissing his lips in what was meant to be a swift movement until his hand cupped her cheek keeping her in place while he kissed her back electing a soft sigh from her as her giggles stopped abruptly but her smile didn't fade.

"Thanks Ben, I needed a good laugh, sorry I've been a rotten friend."

Ben smiled as he pulled out of the kiss but looked into her eyes gently stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Don't mention it Nell, you know I hate seeing you upset."

She smiled leaning into his hand before squealing a laugh as his free hand ticked her side making her fall fully on top of him still laughing as he continued to tickle her sides. Her laughs broke off as the bakery door opened and a feminine voice called out.

"Hello? Mrs. Walker? Eleanor?"

Nellie bit her lip to stifle a giggle as she heard Lucy's voice, placing a finger to her lips showing Ben to keep quiet as she got up and moved to the window between the kitchen and bakery looking out at the blonde teen smiling foolishly, when she normally would have scowled or leered at her.

"'Ello miss Archer what can I do for you?"

Lucy's blue eyes looked over Nellie's flour covered hair that was messyer than normal, she caught a glimpse of red on the other woman's collarbone as she leaned to the window waiting for an answer still smiling like a fool with a secert.

"I need a loaf of bread and my mother had an order for rosemary rolls and an apple pie."

Lucy's eyes bore into Nellie's before the redhead nodded disappearing into the kitchen stifling a giggle as she brushed past Benjamin who was trying to keep quiet so Lucy wouldn't know he was there. Nellie quickly grabbed the rolls and pie walking into the bakery not caring if Lucy saw the mess covering her dress, accidents in the kitchen happened often enough so it was easily explained.

"Right 'ere you are dear, a dozen rosemary rolls and a fresh apple pie, that'll be a pound even."

Lucy narrowed her eyes not amused by whatever game she was playing.

"I still need a loaf of bread Eleanor."

Nellie smirked seeing she was getting to the blonde as she pointed to the shelf near the door.

"Over there love take one on the way out, freshest ones are in the front, that'll be pound and a penny."

She held out her hand for the money smirking broadly making Lucy snort and hand over the money before taking her purchase and grabbing a loaf of bread in the front of the shelf before leaving and slamming the door behind her. Nellie broke down laughing as Ben came into the bakery and wrapped his arms around her waist laughing into her neck making her laugh harder until tears trailed down her flour coated cheeks.

"You are terrible Nell."

She rolled her eyes leaning back into him as she looked out the display window at the people on the street before her tears became filled with sadness and she sniffled.

"Nell what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

She sniffled turning to face him looking into his eyes in a way that made his heart drop.

"You're going start courting 'er, I 'eard your mum tellin' my mum about it, she said if you didn't start lookin' for a girl to make your wife they'd cut you off and Lucy is...she's bloody perfect!"

Ben said nothing but held her closer to him placing a kiss to her cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Nell, I'm not doing it because I love her, my heart belongs to someone who knows me better than she ever will."

Nellie sniffled wiping her eyes that now held a hopeful look.

"You mean it?"

Ben nodded with a small smile rubbing her back and kissing her head again.

"Yes Nell, someday we'll be together, in that house by the sea you want so much."

Nellie smiled standing on tip toe kissing him softly.

"I love you Ben."

XxXx

Sweeney jolted from his memories by the sound of mixed curses and sobs from below, he looked at the clock on the desk and saw that it was nearly midnight. He sighed and before he could talk himself out of it made his way down the inside stairs to Nellie's parlor and around the corner to her bedroom door listening as the sobbed curses seeped through the cracked open door.

"Stupid nit….I 'ate you! 'E loves me not some useless lil' girl that can't even boil water!'

Sweeney bit back a smile as he heard the baker cursing who he could only guess was Lucy, she was right though Lucy couldn't even make tea properly. He peeked into the room expecting to find Nellie awake and throwing some kind of fit but instead a dark room, lit only by the light of the moon outside, with the baker thrashing around on her bed as tears streaked her face met him.

"You lied to me….you lied…"

She choked out turning her face into a pillow and continued to sob gripping the sheets under her for dear life. Sweeney felt an odd sensation that his heart was now in his stomach as he listened to Nellie whimper and thrash about stuck in a nightmare, but what was worse was he knew exactly what it was about he knew all too well how much the day Benjamin had been walking with Lucy in the park and he'd lied to her about having no feelings for Nellie had hurt the baker's feelings. He sighed opening the door looking over the sight of Nellie laying on the bed, the covers completely ascue, her body spread across the sheets and her nighty inching up from its already short place at her mid thigh, shaking his head he went to the side of the bed carefully sitting down looking over her face as the pale moonlight illuminated it, 15 years hadn't changed her dainty features she still looked the way she did before he was taken away, the only difference now was the dark circles under her eyes no doubt from too many sleepless nights.

With a sigh Sweeney lightly placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her softly trying to wake her from her dream.

"Mrs. Lovett wake up, its only a nightmare wake up."

He saw her eyes open wide in fear but quickly relax at the sound of his voice, even in the pale light he could see a pink flush cover her cheeks as she reached for the covers now laying on the far side of the bed, his fingers trailed over her arm feeling the smooth flesh beneath them.

"Mr. T?"

Her tone was slightly confused as she sat up groaning when their foreheads collided, he didnt even know he had leaned closer to her until that point. He glanced at her as she held her head and before he could stop himself she brushed her hair aside, seeing how long it was now that it was down, and kissed the little red mark on her forehead while he gently wiped a tear from her cheek. He looked into her eyes feeling the ice around his heart melt as the moonlight caught her eyes and made them gleam.

"What are you crying for?"

Her eyes looked over his face as if finding something she had never seen there before but confusion danced in her eyes.

"You were yelling in your sleep cursing someone's life by the sound of it."

The rosy blush covered more of her cheeks deepening as she looked down and bit her lip as though thinking about something she wasn't sure she wanted to say. Why did she have to be so damned cute when she was embarrassed?!

"Did ya really think of me that way, all those years ago when ya told your Lucy that you thought of me as nothin' more than a street urchin?"

Sweeney felt his throat become dry as he looked away from her thinking of how to respond without showing her the feelings that Benjamin Barker had felt were clawing at his chest and the regret for ever saying such a thing tore his once frozen heart almost in two. He looked back at her deciding that it was better just to tell her the truth and appease the bit of his old self that was trying to override his mind.

"I lied to her, it was what she wanted to hear, like everything else, she seen the way I looked at you from the time we were kids and she hated it so I told her what she wanted to hear to keep her from leaving and my parents from disowning me though it didn't matter in the end…"

He tensed up for a moment when her hand rested against his arm but soon he relaxed and in a swift movement pulled her into his lap before moving into the spot she had occupied just seconds before. She sat frozen in his arms as if fearing to move before resting her head against his chest as her eyelids drooped before fluttering closed as she fell asleep against him. He held her close placing a soft kiss to her head as he moved enough to grab the corner of the blanket and pulled it over them before letting his own eyes close.

XxXx

Benjamin was 20 years old and standing in a new suit at an altar in a church in front of half of London, Lucy stood beside him in her wedding dress, he didn't love her like he did Nellie but even he had to admit she looked like an angel, out of the corner of his eye he seen the doors to the church open and a young woman wearing a navy dress slip in. He didn't need to turn fully to know it was Nellie, he had invited her of course but he didn't think she would come, secretly a part of him wished that as the preacher asked if anyone objected to the marriage that Nellie would stand up and say she objected in front of all of London but the silence in the air as no one spoke showed she wasn't going to. The rest of the wedding when by and Ben felt hollow as he watched the head of auburn curls slip out of the building half way through but before he could focus on it he had to say his vows while his mother sniffed in the front pew where she sat beside Lucy's mother.

After the wedding the crowd moved to Hyde Park for the reception, from where they were Ben could see the large oak tree where he had first met Nellie. He stood on the side lines of where other people were talking and laughing as they congratulated Lucy, he looked over at the tree and could swear he seen Nellie sitting under it but with a clap of thunder she stood and left. Lucy grabbed his sleeve tugging at him telling him they had to hurry and get out of the rain but his heart wanted nothing more than to run after Nellie, hold her close and kiss her. He allowed himself to be pulled into a carriage and taken back to the house he would share with Lucy for the night before he would go to find one where he could have his own shop and Lucy would be close by.

Their wedding night was anything but what he wanted, he'd rumpled his new wife's bedding but it wasn't yellow hair and blue eyes he was seeing as his heart yearned for Nellie. He sighed trying to shake the feeling as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep though it was uneventful as he rose with the sun hours later kissing Lucy on the cheek before dressing himself and going out to find a place to use as his shop. He had been wondering around the streets of London when a poster stuck to the brick wall of a building caught his eye, looking closer he found it was an advertisement for a room for rent above a pie shop in Fleet Street. He made his way back to Lucy asking her if she wanted to join him, she agreed after he told her if she didn't like it that they would just leave. They soon found themselves on the doorstep to Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium knocking on the door and listening as foot steps came closer to the door followed by a voice Ben could have sworn he knew even as it yelled angrily at them.

"Oi we're closed on Sunday's! Even if it weren't Sunday we ain't open this bleedin' early!"

A silhouette entered the shop on the other side of the creamy curtain, even though it was just a shadowy outline Ben could swear he knew the petite form with it's hourglass shape. He tore his eyes away to look down at Lucy as she looked around pulling the shawl around her shoulders tighter to her as her eyes locked on the alley across the road.

"Just a minute!"

Ben's heart stirred hearing the voice call the words as the form vanished with padding feet, he had heard that same call many times in Nellie's mother's bakery when customers got impatient with the redhaired teen when she'd be managing the shop alone. After moments of waiting and enduring Lucy's impatient looks around the door finally opened revealing the small form he knew by heart, the past years had been a little less kind to her seeing as she had faint purple rings under her eyes, her skin had lost some of its color and her hair looked matted down a bit as it struggled against the pins keeping it atop her head.

"Good mornin' dears, 'ere about the room above I assume?"

Benjamin was to focused on her coral lips as they moved rather than the word she spoke until Lucy's hold tightened on his arm making him glance at her to see her blue eyes were wide as possible at the sight of Eleanor Walker before them making him smile as he looked to Nellie taking in her appearance.

"Nellie, Nellie Walker?"

He watched as Nellie took her eyes off Lucy so her melted chocolate pools met his onyx ones and her smile seemed softer and less forced as she stepped aside letting them in.

"It's Nellie Lovett now love, been married for 'alf a year now."

Benjamin took in her words as she closed the door behind them before she began looking in drawers for something, half a year would mean she was married before he and Lucy were, he looked around the shop hearing a rumbling snore from the direction of a parlor that peeked at him from around the corner so he assumed her husband wasn't awake yet. His eyes moved to the photo on the wall of his Nellie standing in a black gown beside a fat man in a chair, Mr. Lovett he assumed as he leered at the image wondering what could have possessed Nellie to marry such a man. His thoughts were broken when Nellie smiled and produced a key leading them to a door which in turn led to a courtyard of tables and a set of stairs.

"Sorry you couldn't meet me 'usband but 'e's not 'ere at the moment so I'll show you the room."

Benjamin couldn't help but roll his eyes at the lie tuning out the sound of Lucy's complaining about the stairs feeling unsafe, he thought he heard a small snicker from Nellie as they reached the top of the stairs but as she turned after opening the door there was no trace of a smile on her face, she followed them into the shop hands on her hips as she sighed.

"There's a room through that door that's got your bedroom, bathroom and a small kitchen, this room is meant to be the parlor but it's big enough for a shop or anythin' you want, rent is 2£ a month for the two."

Benjamin looked out the large bay window his eyes finding her reflections and his heart raced seeing an almost begging gleam in her brown irises, he tore his eyes away to Lucy who had been looking at the street below.

"This will be prefect Lucy, I could have my shop in here and when we have a baby we'll have enough money for a real home."

As he watched Lucy look up at him with a disgusted look he could see she was internally seething about the idea of living above the very girl she had stole him away from and if he knew Lucy at all he knew she'd be damned if Nellie ever came between them.

"I don't know Been, living here isn't really the safest place, why couldn't we just move into the house your parents left us outside of London?"

Stealing a glance at Nellie's reflection he put on his most confused and pitiful expression before looking back to Lucy.

"It's only for a short time Lucy, then we can have a house of our own wherever you want I promise."

A small swell of victory filled his chest as Lucy nodded giving into him for a change.

"Alright if you say so."

His smile returned full force as he turned to Nellie handing her the money for the first months rent letting his fingers trail her wrist drawing a smile to her lips.

"Alright I'll let you dears settle in if you need anythin' I'm just down stairs, 'ere's the key."

Nellie handed him the key she held letting her hand linger in his for a second longer than needed and he could see the smirk in her eyes as she turned on her heel and walked away.

XxXx

He was stirred from his dreams as he felt Nellie softly press her lips to his but he kept his eyes closed and acted as though he were still asleep as her fingers lightly traced his jaw until she fell back asleep nestled against his chest. He opened his eyes looking down at her sleeping form and allowed himself a small smile as his fingers brushed one of her curls from her face letting his fingers trail like feathers over her cheek letting her fill his mind. He leaned down and placed the softest of kisses onto her lips before looking up at the ceiling as memories of another time just like this filled his mind.

XxXx

It had been three months since Lucy and himself had moved into the pie shop, he had set up a barber shop that seemed to be benefiting Nellie's business as well. It was after closing when Benjamin wandered down stairs to the pie shop looking for the rare moments he was able to share with the baker now that Lucy had gone to visit her sister, the bell jingled happily as he entered to find Nellie bent over a table scrubbing it.

"Sorry dear but we're closed for the night, come again tomorrow and there'll be a nice pie for you."

He didn't even try to hide the chuckle that came over him as he watched her so engrossed in her work she didn't bother to look away from the table. Her eyes looked up finally and met his making her blush and tuck a few curls behind her ear.

"Oh Ben it's only you, what did you need love?"

He watched as she slug the rag over her shoulder and walked to the next table gathering dishes to be washed, she was in a rush to be through with her work and he knew as soon as she lifted the unstable stack of dishes it was going to topple over so he quickly grabbed the top half of the stack for her with a worried look.

"Careful Nellie you could get hurt doing it like that, let me help you."

She gave him an astonished look as her mouth opened and closed like a carp many times until she snapped it closed and shook her head.

"Now Ben I couldn' ask you to do that-"

"I want to Nell."

He smiled seeing her ease off protesting and lead him to the kitchen where they began doing the dishes, she washed and he dried, while they talked about anything and everything until they began discussing dreams.

"What about you Nell, what kind of life did you want as a child?"

Her eyes fell to the dish in her hands as they slowed in their movement of washing it.

"When I was little my mum would send me to me great aunt Nettie's during the summer, oh 'ow I loved it, she lived by the sea she did and after every visit I would dream about livin' by the sea with a 'usband and children."

Ben lifted his eyes from the dish he was drying as she snorted and began scrubbing the plate in her hand hard enough he could swear it was cracking.

"'stead 'ere I am 19 years old married to a fat lard who goes drinkin' till wee 'ours cleanin' this shop all by me self while…"

He set the plate in his hands on the pile on the counter and looked at her with creased brows as worry and confusion swept over him.

"While what?"

He really didn't need to ask he knew full well how Nellie felt that he was with Lucy but he had to wonder after being married if she still harbored old feelings, feelings that stirred in his chest when ever she looked his way.

"Nothin' love, it's late your wife will be lookin' for you."

Keeping her eyes on the floor she turned and walked out of the kitchen, he wasnt giving up that easy as he followed steps behind until they reached the parlor and he stopped in the doorway where she finally looked over her shoulder at him with saddened brown eyes that made his heart sink.

"Lucy is at her sister's for the week, I told you when she left yesterday, are you sure you're alright Nellie?"

He watched her as she went to one of the shelves on the wall and took down a bottle of gin and two glasses before he entered and followed her to the bench in front of the piano in the corner of the room and sat down next to her keeping his eyes on her hands as she poured two glasses of the clear alcohol setting one in front of him then doing hers in the flick of a wrist only slightly flinching. He gingerly lifted his glass to his lips and sipped the contents wincing against the urge to spit it back up as it seared his throat before he looked at her.

"Its about Lucy isn't it?"

Her head snapped up and her lips parted to protest but as their eyes locked the familiar feeling of electricity running over him made his heart face wildly with in him before she nodded slowly and looked away breaking the warm feeling. He sighed and looked down at the cover over the piano keys and let a small smile grace his lips as he set his glass next to the bottle and lifted the cover before beginning to play waiting for her to join in like she used to when they were younger and would play her mother's piano. A smile graced her lips before her fingers followed his on her end of the keys and her eyes closed as she sighed.

When the song came to an end he lifted his hand to her chin and gently turned her head to face him, the oil lamps cast a soft glow over her skin and shimmered in her eyes making him feel as though he were drowning as he leaned close and kissed her. She hesitated for a moment before she kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck making him pull her closer so she was all but sitting in his lap, she broke the kiss making him softly kiss down her jaw to her neck the purr she gave in the back of her throat encouraged him as he breathed in her scent getting lost in the sweet smell of her flowery perfume and spicy cinnamon that seemed to come from her skin and hair.

"Mmmmm Ben n-not 'ere."

Her voice was quivering as she struggled to get the words out but he lifted her into his arms as he stood and made his way to her bedroom, once in the room he laid her on the bed and returned his lips to her's then her neck ravaging her skin until he drew red marks that elected purrs and gasps from her as he worked clumsily at the laces of her corset until she smiled against his lips and pushed his hands away undoing the garment herself and dropping it to the floor. He smiled against her skin and trailed his kisses lower to the tops of her breasts making her gasp and arch into his touch before she helped him with the rest of her clothes followed by his own fully relinquishing herself to him as their lips met in another searing kiss.

He laid holding her close to his acting asleep as her porcelain fingers traced his jaw as if memorizing every inch of skin they touched, he felt her inch closer to him and her warm breath tickled his skin as she placed a soft kiss to his lips before her body relaxed and she fell asleep snuggled against him. He smiled opening his eyes enough to see her sleeping happily against him, he moved his arm under her enough to gently stroke her flaming silken curls before kissing her forehead and falling asleep himself.

XxXx

Sweeney came back to himself feeling her fingertips against his lips and placed a light kiss to them making her jump and look up at him their eyes meeting and sending the same warm rush of electricity over him as she smiled and leaned closer to him placing a kiss to his lips. He kissed back wrapping his arms around her protectively until she broke the kiss and returned her head to his chest her fingers drawing small patterns on the skin while his traced circles on the warm skin of her lower back pausing as his breath caught in his throat when she kissed the hollow of his neck before sitting up.

"It's time to open shop love."

He allowed her to move away but once she began to stand he pulled her back onto the bed making her squeal and him to smirk as he kissed her shoulder now that it was fully exposed when her nighty sleeve fell down.

"The filth of this place can last one day without one of your meat pies and a close shave Nellie."

He kissed along her neck and shoulder while his hands undid her nightgown then moved her so she was laying under him on the bed his hands trailed her now exposed skin and his lips claimed her's as her fingers tangled in his hair so she could press against him fully eyes closed. His lungs began to burn for air but he found himself unwilling to separate from her all thoughts of Lucy gone from his mind and replaced with what had been searing in the back of his mind all along from the day he first met the girl with auburn hair that stole his heart, a love that felt right, crazy but right.

XxXx

 _ **A/N: Hi everyone! No I haven't died just got very busy, you may have seen by now my name has changed from MoonDoll33 to Lilly Lovett Todd don't worry if you can't find anything under the old name it just changed. As far as what possessed me to make another chapter for this one shot is that I thought it would be neat to see it from Sweeney's side to and change the memories to how he remembers them so I hope you liked it, Lastly for anyone interested I have added a link to my Sweeney Todd Fans facebook page to my profile (I finally set it up lol) so if you want to go check it out, it's a place for fans of sweeney todd hang and add fan creations,art, stories of their own as they please. Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
